gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Longest Time
Longest Time è una canzone di Billy Joel cantata dalle Nuove Direzioni nell'episodio Luci sul passato, il ventesimo della Quarta Stagione. Le luci sono finalmente tornate al McKinley, ma Will in questa settimana ha capito l'importanza delle loro voci. Decide quindi di fare un numero di gruppo senza strumenti musicali, niente bottiglie o oggetti, così realizzano la canzone in versione a cappella. Come ultima canzone della puntata, le Nuove Direzioni cantano, schioccando le dita, fischiettando con le loro voci nel palco dell'auditorium.Aumenta la complicità del gruppo ma, durante il ballo, Kitty continua a lanciare occhiare tristi verso Ryder dopo il suo rifiuto di uscire per aspettare che Katie la contattasse presso la biblioteca della scuola. Will applaude il loro duro lavoro in seguito. Testo della canzone Artie with New Directions: Woah, Oh, Oh, Oh (Jake: The longest) For the longest time (Marley: Time!) Woah, Oh, Oh, Oh (Jake: The longest) For the longest Artie: If you said goodbye to me tonight There would still be music left to write Kitty (with New Directions): What else could I do, I'm so inspired by you That hasn't happened (for the longest time) Artie: Once I thought my innocence was gone Now I know that happiness goes on Kitty: I'll take my chances I forgot how nice romance is Artie and Kitty with New Directions: I haven't been there for the longest time Artie with New Directions: Woah, Oh, Oh, Oh (Jake: The longest) For the longest time (Marley: Time!) Woah, Oh, Oh, Oh (Jake: The longest) For the longest Sam: I'm that voice you're hearing in the hall And the greatest miracle of all Marley: Is how I need you, and how you needed me too Sam and Marley (with New Directions): That hasn't happened (for the longest time) Ryder: Maybe this won't last very long But you feel so right And I could be wrong Maybe I've been hoping too hard But I've gone this far And it's Ryder with New Directions: More than I'd hoped for Jake: Who knows how much further we'll go on Maybe I'll be sorry when you're gone Marley (with New Directions): I'll take my chances, I forgot how nice romance is I haven't been there (for the longest time) Ryder: I had second thoughts at the start I said to myself, hold on to your heart Now I know the woman that you are You're wonderful so far Ryder with New Directions: And it's more than I'd hoped for Artie: I don't care what consequence it brings I have been a fool for lesser things Artie and Kitty (with New Directions): I want you so bad, I think you ought to know that I intend to hold you (For the longest time) Artie with New Directions: Woah, Oh, Oh, Oh (Jake: The longest) Artie and Marley with New Directions: For the longest time Woah, Oh, Oh, Oh (Jake: The longest) Artie with New Directions (with Marley): For the longest (time) Woah, Oh, Oh, Oh (Marley: It's time!) (Jake: The longest) For the longest (time) Woah, Oh, Oh, Oh (Jake: The longest) Marley and Artie with New Directions: For the longest time Curiosità *Questa è la quinta canzone di Billy Joel ad essere cantata nello show. Le altre quattro sono state Piano Man, Only the Good Die Young, Uptown Girl ''e infine ''New York State of Mind. Galleria di foto Longesttime.jpg Rock!.png 61520_508813792488742_1574611612_n.jpg Forthelongesttime.png Video Navigazione en:For The Longest Time Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 4 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Nuove Direzioni Categoria:Canzoni Ryder Lynn Categoria:Canzoni Artie Abrams Categoria:Canzoni Marley Rose Categoria:Canzoni Kitty Wilde Categoria:Canzoni Sam Evans Categoria:Canzoni Jake Puckerman